Talk:Four Symbols Seal
Elephant isn't this supposed to be the four elephant seal...so it isn't mistaken for Danzo s four symbol's seal? :Danzo's technique is the "Reverse" version of this. So yes, it is supposed to be confused. ''~SnapperT '' 03:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) According to chapter 496, page 8 it is called a four element seal. Someone want to change it? I believe it's a translation thing. I don't know how to explain it. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Dead Demon Seal When looking at Chapter 504, if you look closely as the seal left by the Dead Demon Seal on Minato, it is not an exact alike of the Four Symbols Seal. There is obviously only seven symbols at the outer ring, four at the top, three at the bottom. Whether this is an artistic mistake or purposeful, I do not know. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 19:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Confirm or Deny: Kishimoto is a amazing god of a man who can draw everything exactly as it was seen constantly. ::In a more serious note, the symbol has had slight variations for years. It's the same symbol, it's just Kishimoto can't (understandingly) draw it exactly the same every time it appears.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I do not expect it to be an exact same symbol the same time, just thought it was weird as Kishimoto has always shown the eight symbols of the two Four Symbols Seal. Now it is a Four Symbol Seal and a Three Symbol Seal? XP *Shrugs.* --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 00:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Kushina Considering that this and the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style are Uzumaki sealing techniques that were taught to Minato by Kushina, would it be valid to list her as a user? Omnibender - Talk - 18:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :They were only based on Uzumaki sealing techniques, we do not know what techniques Kushina taught Minato.--''Deva '' 18:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Kushina did teach Minato a few things though. Omnibender - Talk - 19:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but what she taught him was never specified--''Deva '' 19:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was trying to look for that translation. The way it sounds to me is kinda double-sided. At one instance she is the one that taught him fūinjutsu. It also sounds like she taught him techniques too and then at the same time it says that the Four Symbol Seal is only just based off their techniques (because Minato integrated his Flying Thunder God seal into it, though i'm not sure if that was necessarily the one used on Kushina or it could've been altered some other way) So i'm not really sure which ones she taught him per se as opposed to the ones, from the sound of it he might have altered.--Cerez365™ 19:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I support to add her as an user. --Elveonora (talk) 10:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Bumping. I think Kushina ought to be added.--Reliops (talk) 04:48, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I also agree with her being added as a user. Munchvtec (talk) 04:49, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I added her. Just makes sense to.--Reliops (talk) 06:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Obito Obito should be added as a user. He sealed the Yin half of Kurama into Naruto after Madara had taken the Yang half out, and Naruto's seal disappeared. When Obito sealed Kurama into Naruto, the FSS was shown. (ch 666, pp 16)D.Phoenix (talk) 21:43, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :This was brought up and agreed on years back although everyone forgot about it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:02, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought this was just using Chakra Transfer. What panel is the FSS shown? All i see is the kyubi going back into Naruto. GunmetalDragon (talk) 02:04, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::If it's Four Symbols Seal Obito used to reseal Yin-Kurama inside Naruto, then why do we have an article on so-called "Tailed Beast Transfer Technique"? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 12:06, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Saying he can use it is specualtion. Naruto was already a jinchuriki with a seal, Obito simply transferred the chakra into the seal, not use it again- is one of the many points that could be used to argue against this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:21, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Didn't his seal get removed along with Kurama tho?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:37, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :: @ Cerez365: your "point" is erroneous. That seal was removed when Madara ripped Kurama out of Naruto. Minato's FTG seal was removed along with it. D.Phoenix (talk) 16:43, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Was it though? We've seen that seal disappear and vanish all the time. For all we know, Kurama getting pulled out didn't destroy the seal at all.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:23, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::In chapter 663, Kurama tells Gaara that Minato won't be able to teleport to Naruto anymore because his seal will be removed upon extraction. This is notably the first and only mention of Naruto's seal even incorporating Minato's marking in the first place (weird that he'd bother when he was on his deathbed), so essentially the only purpose of this dialogue is to establish that Naruto's seal is gone.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:15, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe Obito didn't use this jutsu specifically. Recall that he used a fuinjutsu called "Tail Releasing Method" to extract Kurama from Kushina. Perhaps what happened later on during the war was that Obito pulled a Sasuke and used a "Tail Sealing Method" so to speak. Instead of giving the FSS to Obito, what if "Tailed Beast Transfer Technique" was renamed "Tail Sealing Method"?GunmetalDragon (talk) 00:34, April 9, 2017 (UTC)